galaxy529fandomcom-20200214-history
SA-85
Overview Not much is actually known about the SA-85 race. They live on a relatively cold planet with little atmosphere at the far reaches of Galaxy529. Aware of the Human nuisance to the galaxy, they choose to let things play out before they decide to intervene (if they decide to intervene). When the SA-85 act, they do so only to better themselves and hold onto no allegiances. They are responsible for the creation of the A.U.W.O., but lost control over them when they became sentient. Instead of destroying their creation, they let the A.U.W.O existence play out just in case they become valuable at some future juncture. Throughout Galaxy529, there is a system of ancient relay portals that are still operational to this day. Humans have tried to use them but it seems only locals of Galaxy529 have the proper genetic access to utilize them. The relays connect planets and moons of the galaxy together much like a subway system of early Earth. It is unclear who these relay portals were built by, but those who know of the SA-85 will quickly give them the credit. Technology The technology of the SA-85 is second to none in the galaxy. The SA-85 are technical marvels all themselves let alone the technology they create. Their capabilities are nye unlimited. Sacrificing form for function, the aesthetics of their tech is very clean and lacking in any unnecessary flare. Except for the limitations of time, space, and nature the SA-85 can do as they please. Alignment Even with the limited information available about the SA-85 race, it is still known by some that they no longer play an active role in the galaxy. They used to be a vicious conquering force but have "lately" gone into a sort of standby mode. They adhere to no government but instead possess a superior hive-mind. Some believe they are what brings balance to the galaxy and wonder if they should intervene if the Humans bring too much imbalance to their home galaxy. Military They have a complex ranking system, and travel in squads of 5. Each squad has a leader, and each member has a unique set of skills. Think of these guys as the smartest SEALs in the Galaxy. Each squad is made up of a heavy gunner, medic, assassin, and a marksman. The squad leader has the most capabilities. The leader carries around a giant mother board type of chip which is connected to his/her back that's the size of a skate board. This board is called the squad mixer. It runs all the way to the nervous system which allows him/ her to gain access to the actual members of the squad and their skills. There are dials on the board to use in order gain access to a squad member's skill , but only one member can be accessed at a time. Culture/Social Social interactions between the higher and lower ranked fighters are not too friendly. At times ,there were killings that would happen in the middle of the night. In the morning, sometimes groups of soldiers would find another's head removed and split in half with their ranking chip blown out. Also , during a battle there would be "accidents" of friendly fire resulting deaths. All these creatures know is fighting , and that's what brings them all together as the most advanced race in the galaxy.